100 primeros besos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Booth ha tomado la costumbre de besar a Bones. Ella está confusa y habla con Ángela. Ángela le da su punto de vista. Brennan se prepara para "hablar" con Booth. Booth lleva a Brennan a un restaurante de lujo y hablan. Descubren que el restaurante es hotel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclainer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie. La premisa es un tanto extraña, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido. O eso intento.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capitulo NR-13. Aún no sé el fanfic en conjunto.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

100 primero besos

*

No lo vio venir. Seguramente porque no lo esperaba. Nunca la había "asaltado" en su despacho. Siempre se había guardado mucho de mezclar lo laboral y lo personal en esos aspectos.

Siempre, en esos dos últimos meses de locura.

Sus manos agarraban su mesa de despacho convirtiendo su cuerpo en una cárcel hecha sólo para ella. A su medida.

No la importaba demasiado.

Adoraba esa cercanía.

Nunca se atrevería a decirlo en alto, pero se levantaba cada mañana expectante por saber si aquel día la besaría. ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con ese juego? ¿Hasta donde ella conseguiría aguantar sin quemarse?

Booth se acercó con lentitud y ella anticipo el roce de sus labios cerrando los ojos con candencia y entreabriendo su boca.

Eso era lo máximo que se atrevía a hacer.

Nunca reaccionaba, es como si no debiera hacerlo. Sin embargo se dejaba hacer como si todo aquello no tuviera que ver con ella. No quería sentirse responsable de acciones inapropiadas, no quería pensar que era, que sucedía, que ocurría, sólo quería disfrutarlo.

El roce calido de los labios de Booth sobre los suyos se estaba alargando más de la media y Brennan supo con anticipación que la lengua de su compañero estaba pensando en entrar en su boca.

Sólo otra vez había pasado, pero su cuerpo lo recordaba como una descarga eléctrica.

La hubiera gustado reaccionar, agarrar su rostro con sus manos y ayudarle, decirle que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que la besara con pasión, con deseo, con amor, con lo que fuera que sentía… pero era incapaz de moverse. Aquello no era lógico, no era correcto, no… pero se sentía tan bien.

Atrapada entre sus manos y la mesa se dispuso a disfrutar de la incursión de la lengua de Booth en su boca, la anticipación la podía, el deseo la quemaba, cuando de repente notó algo que no había notado antes. Algo que la hizo quedarse sin respiración. Algo que traspasaba la negación en la que había vivido las últimas semanas. Mientras la lengua de Booth se abría camino dentro de su boca, otra parte de su anatomía, una que nunca había sentido tan cerca, también lo hizo. Las caderas de Booth se encajaron en las suyas, dejando al descubierto su estado de excitación.

Brennan se quedo completamente inmóvil, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Dos meses de besos, dos meses de jugar a un juego que no comprendía... La primera señal de que el cuerpo de su compañero deseaba algo más que besos.

¿Era ese el siguiente paso?

El hombre pareció no percatarse de la situación real de todo aquello, pero Brennan se tenso sin darse cuenta. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos y no sabía en que dirección.

Booth jugueteaba descuidado en su boca, con lentitud, sin prisa… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de su compañera no sólo no le respondía, si no que se había quedado helado. Booth se separó con cadencia.

- Entonces, ¿te recojo a la seis? – dijo de forma casual con su sonrisa más sexy.

Brennan no supo si realmente llego a contestar.

El rostro del agente parecía ligeramente sonrojado, pero ella no fue capaz de dilucidar si era por vergüenza o por genuino orgullo de macho alfa.

*

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclainer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie. La premisa es un tanto extraña, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido. O eso intento.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capitulo creo que es para todos los publicos y se centra en los personajes de Brennan y Ángela.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

Brennan llevaba media hora mirando a la puerta por donde Booth había salido, intentaba racionalizar lo irracionalizable. Tan concentrada estaba en la nada que ni se dio cuenta de que Ángela estaba entrando por el agujero que ella miraba.

La estaba viendo entrar, la vio cerrar la puerta, la vio comenzar a hablar pero…

- Booth me besa.

Brennan descubrió su secreto sin anestesia. Había ocultado por todos los medios la "verdad" a su amiga, porque realmente no quería enfrentarse a ella, pero aquello la superaba. Ángela no parecía reaccionar. Tras unos segundos lo único que salio de su boca fue un _¡¡¿Qué?!!_ confuso, más lleno de preguntas que de respuestas.

- Booth me besa.

Brennan se daba cuenta de a la velocidad que iba el cerebro de su amiga. Las palabras de Brennan no parecían tener mucho sentido para ella y eso que era una afirmación simple, pero de repente vio ese brillo en los ojos de Ángela, ese que tanto temía, y a la par que tanto necesitaba.

- ¿En la frente, en la mejilla, en la boca?

Necesitaba más datos, eso era racional, era lógico, era normal. Su respuesta fue lo más sincera que cabía esperar.

- Sí.

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron aún más. Mientras afirmaba y colocaba sus manos en actitud resolutiva.

- Te besa – Brennan asintió de nuevo con la cabeza mientras Ángela se disponía a intervenir de la mejor forma que podía - ¿Y te… te parece bien?

Brennan se sintió decepcionada. Ese no era el problema.

- Ese no es el punto.

- Sí lo es – Y Ángela parecía más que seria al hacer esa afirmación-. Si no quieres que te bese y te besa, es intimidación, acoso sexual… Tú…

La respuesta racional, pensada, seria y meditada de su amiga hizo que Brennan se sintiera aún peor. Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

- No es acoso – dijo bajando la voz sonrojándose ligeramente, Ángela necesitaba más datos – De hecho creo que le di permiso para hacerlo.

Por primera vez Ángela sonrió abiertamente y volvió a adquirir ese tono risueño y pícaro que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de ella y de Booth, para añadir un _¡¡¡Ohhh!!!_ sonoro, que Brennan supo que significaba más de lo que ella podía dilucidar en ese momento. Sin embargo la dio lo mismo y siguió, tenía un problema y Ángela era la única que podía ayudarla.

- Pero es que hoy me a… - cómo decirlo - bueno se… - Brennan no sabía como decirlo. Nunca la había costado tanto hablar de esas cosas- Ha juntado su pelvis con la mía.

- ¡¡¡Whowwwww!!! – la cara de Ángela era de sorpresa y felicidad total- Y por fin calló el telón.

Brennan creyó entender que Ángela no había entendido...

- No es lo que piensas. Estábamos vestidos.

Ángela sonrió traviesa, los pensamientos de su amiga eran bastante obvios. Y más interesantes de los que se le habían ocurrido a ella.

- Claro cariño. Por que juntar tu pelvis desnuda con la Booth era algo que no se te había ocurrido nunca...- dijo Ángela con una falsa seriedad que no se la escapo a la antropóloga- ¿Y desde cuando dices que pasa?

- No me he acostado con él – dijo Brennan seria y un poco molesta al pensar que Ángela no se estaba tomando en serio su problema.

La artista entorno los ojos, estaba más que claro que tenía Brennan en la cabeza.

- Que Booth te bese, cariño – dijo con una sonrisa tierna-. ¿Desde cuando pasa?

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! – Brennan no parecía sentirse muy incomoda, ni siquiera pillada en pensamiento ilícitos así que contesto con naturalidad- Desde Navidad.

- ¿Booth te besa desde Navidad? – la cara de Ángela se mostró repentinamente más ofendida que sorprendida.

- Sí – afirmo Brennan sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

- ¿¡Sí!?

- Estamos en Febrero – dijo Ángela levantando un poco la voz. No se lo podía cayó en la cuenta e intento poner cara de buena, de chica que no había roto nunca un plato

- No quería que lo malinterpretaras.

- Claro, claro – Ángela sonrió sarcástica-. Es que es fácil malinterpretar que alguien te bese, repetidamente.

Si Ángela no hubiera conocido tan bien a Brennan hubiera pensado que tal vez en ese momento se sintió un poco incomoda, o tal vez avergonzada.

- Lo siento, te lo tenía que haber dicho, pero estoy preocupada. Esto es serio Ángela ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La mente de la artista volvió a ir a 1000 por hora, no sabía si era capaz de creer que Brennan estuviera realmente tan preocupada porque alguien a quien quería, que la quería y al que había dado permiso para besarla, la besara… e intentará alguna otra cosa de paso.

La mujer sonrió compasiva.

- No creo que tengas muchas opciones – dijo al final con seria comprensión - A parte de lo obvio.

Brennan odiaba que Ángela hiciera eso. Y estaba segura que lo hacia a posta. A ella no le importaba preguntar por la materia gris de las estrellas, pero tener que preguntar sobre algo obvio para Ángela. Ángela era una mujer lista a su manera, pero no más lista que ella. Respiro hondo.

- ¿Qué es tan obvio?

- Hablar con él, cielo. Tienes que hablar con él.

Brennan se movió con incomodidad en su asiento y se dispuso a protestar, sin saber bien como...

- Vale, vale… - dijo Ángela al leer el rostro de su amiga- ¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio?

Brennan sonrió molesta. Y resoplo un poco angustiada antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Todo empezó el día siguiente de Navidad. Margaret se había ido, mi padre se había ido y yo ya no me podía ir. Estaba un poco… - Ángela entorno los ojos esperando la palabra clave- triste. Me sentía sola – se notaba que la dolía la confesión y entonces miro con el rostro enfadado hacia su amiga-. Eso es lo que habéis conseguido entro todos. Yo nunca… - pero prefirió no continuar por ahí-. Estaba recogiendo los adornos navideños cuando llamaron al timbre. Era Booth. Me convenció para que no quitara los adornos hasta año nuevo y no sé como paso, pero me acabo convenciendo para que pasásemos las vacaciones juntos… Lo tenía todo planeado- y entonces no pudo por menos que dejar escapar una sonrisa-. Me hizo la ruta que los turistas hacen en el FBI y me llevo al lugar donde supuestamente tenían el despacho Mulder y Scully – una sonrisa sincera iluminó toda su cara mientras se trasladaba dos meses atrás-. Le sorprendió saber que ya sabía quienes eran. Por la tarde estuvimos en su casa, viendo una recopilación de los mejores capítulos de la serie, no esta mal documentada, aunque bueno… - Ángela miro a Brennan pidiéndola que por favor no se fuera por las ramas. Brennan sonrió-. Palomitas, cerveza, sentados en su sofá, tapados con una manta. Estaba nevando como nunca en la calle. Fue muy agradable. Alrededor de las 10 me llevo a casa. Me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, aunque le dije que no hacia falta, pero siempre lo hace y siempre se lo digo, pero sin saber como, ni porque, cuando iba a entrar en casa me beso…

Ángela parecía encantada con la historia, sólo la faltaba llorar de la emoción. Brennan tampoco parecía que lo estuviera pasando mal del todo, recordando la historia. Se la veía ilusionada, aunque también extremadamente confusa.

- Fue un pequeño beso, nada…un besito. Labio contra labio – dijo soñadora mientras rozaba sus labios con sus manos rememorando el momento – un par de segundos. Yo me quede muy sorprendida, pero bueno, pensé que era Navidad, la tradición, el muérdago. Booth es Booth… y le debía una. Así que mire hacia arriba, tal vez.... pero no había muérdago y se lo hice saber. No hay muérdago. Y entonces sonrió y me pregunto si necesitaba muérdago para besarme y bueno, yo no sabía porque lo estaba preguntando. No sabía que tenía intenciones de volver a hacerlo y…

- Le diste tu permiso para besarte – terminó Ángela la frase.

- Sí – afirmo Brennan - ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Ángela sonrió, sabía que no era una pregunta retórica, pero no pensaba contestar a eso. Tantas cosas que decir y tan poca vida.

- Y desde entonces te besa – Ángela creía estar escuchando la historia más bonita del mundo. Y Brennan no se estaba dando cuenta. Booth era increíble, un poco tonto, pero increíble.

- Pero nada como lo de hoy – dijo Brennan intentando volver a la realidad. Tenía que exponer todos los datos con claridad y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de que algo revoloteaba en su estomago. ¿Le habría sentado mal el almuerzo?-. Siempre han sido besos correctos, en la mejilla, en la mano, en la frente, en la comisura de los labios... Bueno - y los ojos de Brennan se volvieron a iluminar sin su permiso-, en Nochevieja me llevo a patinar a el Rockefeller Center, fuimos en tren hasta NY, cenamos allí y al empezar el año me beso, fue un beso…

- Con lengua y hasta la campañilla – Ángela no lo pudo evitar, es que se lo estaba imaginando. Casi lo estaba saboreando.

- ¡¡Ángela!! – Brennan salto ofendida.

-¡¡Que!! – La mujer también pareció ofendida, por el amor de Dios. La reina de hay que satisfacer las necesidades biológicas se estaba poniendo de un tonto - ¿Acaso no es lo que paso?

Brennan decidió no contestar.

- No sé que hacer.

Su sinceridad era aplastante, como siempre. Pero era incapaz de recordar los besos de Booth sin sonrojarse. Estaba tan colgada que a Ángela le daba un poco de pena que fuera tan poco consciente de ese hecho.

- Deberías besarlo – fue el consejo más sincero y sin menos maldad que se la ocurrió.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Y yo – dijo Ángela sin ni siquiera sonreír entre dientes-. Él te besa cuando le apetece, la próxima vez que tengas ganas de besarle – y Ángela sospechaba que era muy a menudo- Hazlo.

Los ojos de Brennan se clavaron en los de su amiga, su mente bullía, trabajaba a una velocidad nunca vista en esos temas en su cabeza. Ángela no la entendía… no se daba cuenta… su consejo era el mejor, ella en cualquier otra circunstancia ya…

- No es tan fácil – Ángela iba a protestar pero Brennan no le dejo- Si él me besa y yo le beso y todo eso, es más que probable que acabemos teniendo relaciones sexuales donde estemos. Sin llegar a una cama y sin terminar de quitarnos la ropa del todo.

Eso sí que era una confesión clara de intenciones, pero Ángela no veía el problema y menos viendo la respuesta de su amiga.

- ¿Y eso es un problema por…?

- No me quiere.

Ángela no supo porque sorprenderse más. Si porque Brennan pensara que Booth no la quería, o porque considerara necesario el amor para acostarse con un hombre. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de Booth… y de que nada de lo que sabía de Brennan antes de estar enamorada, sin querer reconocerlo o tal vez reconociéndolo, tenía sentido en esa nueva realidad. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Brennan siempre fueron demasiado complejos para ella, su amiga había caído, ya no podría evitar el dolor, pero…

- Venga cielo, claro que te quiere. Estamos hablando de Booth. El hombre del corazón de león. Del que se puso entre una bala y tú. ¿No ves lo que está pasando? – Brennan no lo veía – Te está cortejando. Está saliendo con tigo. Llevas desde Navidad teniendo citas con Booth.

- No son citas.

- Si lo son - dijo Ángela con completa convicción-. Él te quiere y lo quiere todo. El paquete completo. Y aunque quiera ser un caballero su cuerpo ha reaccionado porque es un hombre y tiene un empalme que va cumplir tres años como poco.

Brennan escucho con atención las palabras de Ángela, la dejo terminar y replico con seriedad.

- No son citas. Ya habíamos patinado juntos, y visto pelis, y comido en restaurantes.

Ángela se guardo el comentario que la quemaba en la boca, de que eso también eran citas, pero no quería discutir sobre la relación que habían mantenido durante los últimos 5 años. Si quería que aquella conversación avanzase, había que centrarse en esos dos últimos meses.

- Pero no eran citas porque no terminaban con beso – Ángela recito la idea con lentitud, remarcando cada palabra, a ver si el concepto quedaba claro. La cara de incredulidad de Brennan dejo claro que eso no había funcionado. La artista estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Ese hombre moriría por ella, ¿por qué era tan difícil de creer que la amara y que todo aquel lío de cabeza fuera una estupidez hecha por amor?-. Booth es estúpido porque comenzó una relación con tigo, pero no se molesto en informarte de ello. Es un cobarde, como tú. Pero le llega para saber que tú no te has enterado… aunque no haya decidido hacer nada al respecto. Por Dios esto es absurdo, sois adultos…

El tono de voz de Ángela había aumentado, los ojos de Brennan habían empezado a fabricar lágrimas. Estaba himplada, dolorida, enfadada y no sabía como reaccionar. Ángela no lo entendía. No lo entendía. Y Brennan explotó.

- Booth no me quiere - dijo gritando-, a no ser claro, como a una attagirl – Y de repente la máxima verdad salio de su boca-. ¡¡No quiero que me bese si no me quiere!!

Ángela no supo reaccionar. La cara de Brennan mostraba todo el dolor y toda la angustia que era capaz de sentir. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin control. Todas las lágrimas que llevaba guardando dentro desde el mismo día en que se dio cuenta de que no era tan fuerte como creía. Ángela se había perdido demasiadas partes de esa historia. En algún momento Brennan dejo de confiar en ella, de confiar en sí misma. La joven artista nunca había visto así a su amiga. Se acerco y la abrazo fuerte. Brennan se dejo llevar en silencio y lloro abrazada a ella. No era más fuerte. No era más racional. Dolía demasiado, y no podía evitarlo.

Continuara.

Los comentarios son necesarios y agradecidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclainer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie. La premisa es un tanto extraña, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido. O eso intento.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Este capitulo es para todos los publicos y se centra en una conversación entre Brennan y Ángela, sobre Booth, claro.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre de 2009.**

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora.

Brennan nunca se había sentido tan estúpida como en aquel momento. Sus lágrimas ya se habían secado y Ángela hasta le había hecho reír, pero aún teniendo la sensación de que ahora se sentía más ligera, menos pesada o dolorida, se sentía el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin que su coeficiente intelectual tuviera nada que ver en esa decisión. Estaba escondida, literalmente, como una adolescente tonta. Sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en su mesa. Ángela frente a ella, sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared. Le había contado todo. Incluso lo que no se había atrevido a contarse a sí misma. Lo que sintió durante los 4 días en los que Booth estuvo en coma. Lo que escribió, lo que borró, la versión sin censura. Por que decidió marcharse y por qué volver fue tan duro.

Todo.

Hasta el dichoso attagirl.

- Mira – empezó a decir Ángela al ver que su amiga ya respiraba con normalidad-, no se a que vendría esa chorrada de attagirl, pero Booth te quiere – la antropóloga intentaba creerla realmente, pero su parte irracional, aquella que había despertado con fuerza y que creía firmemente que Booth no la podía querer, porque en primer lugar no se lo merecía, no la dejaba-. No te besaría si no lo hiciera. No habría hecho nada de esto si no te quisiera – el convencimiento de Ángela era absoluto y Brennan tuvo que reconocer que sus razones eran validas-. Estará preocupado o asustado, como te pasa a ti. No… - ¿Cómo seguir?- Ya se ha ganado tu mente, aunque él no lo sepa. Tal vez el problema es que está tan ciego como tú y no lo ha visto… Así que te está intentando ganar por un lado más… digamos, carnal – Brennan sonrió con un poco de desgana-. No sé. Pero tenéis que hablar. Aclarar las cosas. No puedes permitirte esconderte en el mutismo, ya no vale. Estamos hablando de Booth… - Brennan iba a añadir algo, pero Ángela se adelanto a los pensamiento de su amiga - Cuando le vuelvas a ver…

- Sí – dijo expectante la antropóloga.

- Dile que no quieres que te bese si no te quiere. ¿Vale?

Brennan volvió a sonreír desganada, sin apartar los ojos de los de su amiga.

- Vale – terminó por aceptar, pero ese sólo era el comienzo del problema-. Y después, ¿qué?

Ángela se quedo seria y pareció meditar con detenimiento por un momento. Era alucinante lo insegura que podía llegar a ser Brennan. La artista se había imaginado que es lo que realmente había dentro del corazón de su amiga, si no, nunca se hubiera hecho su amiga, pero aquello, aquello rozaba el absurdo.

- Tendríamos que ir a comprar ropa interior sexy – terminó la frase con un deje pícaro.

- ¡¡Ángela!!

- Roja – prosiguió sin hacer caso a la protesta.

- ¡Ángela!

-¡Venga! – dijo la artista, claramente divertida-, me vas a decir ahora que no le tienes ganas. Booth es un quesito. Está muy bien estructurado físicamente, cito tus propias palabras. Y cuando él te diga que te besa porque te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y que quiere hacerte cosas muy sucias, junto con otras llenas de flores y elefantitos morados para concebir hijos de carrillos sonrosados, ojos bonitos e inteligencia superior, deseando envejecer junto a ti, etc, etc, etc, y tú le digas… - Ángela se quedó interrogante por un momento- ¿Qué le vas a decir tú?

- No tengo no la menor idea.

Hay estaba la segunda parte del problema.

- No me fastidies – dijo Ángela abriendo mucho los ojos-. Le quieres – y esa afirmación no dejo lugar a dudas-. Supongo que sabes que después de todo esto – dijo con un movimiento teatral de manos que intentaba significar toda la magnitud del esto-, ya no lo puedes negar y decir eso de… "Sólo somos compañeros".

Brennan arrugo la nariz molesta ante su comentario y de repente la artista notó que algo estaba cambiando en su amiga, de nuevo. Si ella había vuelto a ser ella, Brennan se estaba recomponiendo de sus pedazos… a velocidad constante. Aún estaba triste, pero…

- Si Booth no me quiere le golpeare, porque según tu razonamiento, el cual ha sido muy lógico y razonado por cierto – y Ángela supo que ese sería el último cumplido que recibiría en mucho tiempo-, me ha engañado. Vilmente. Pero si me quiere… ¿Qué es lo que puedo prometerle? Conoces a Booth – y su voz ya era firme y sin titubeos-. Hijos con carrillos sonrosados y envejecer juntos – repitió las palabras de su amiga-, esa no soy yo -. Y se levantó resolutiva-. El ser humano no es monógamo por naturaleza.

Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

- Eso si que no – dijo Ángela enfadada- No te permito que empieces con eso otra vez.

- No lo puedes negar – dijo mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amiga y se acicalaba los pantalones-. Parash descubrió numerosas evidencias antropológicas que muestran que los seres humanos han sido siempre propensos a tener múltiples compañeros sexuales – Ángela no sabía si reír o llorar –. Por otro lado no existen evidencias que defiendan la monogamia como algo "natural" o "normal" en el ser humano - se podía ser cobarde y luego estaba lo que era Brennan -. En un estudio que realizó el antropólogo Ford en una muestra de 185 sociedades humanas – escondiéndose detrás de los datos tan descaradamente-, menos del 16% restringen sus miembros a la monogamia…- Brennan – esta vez no, y Ángela lo dijo alto y claro.

- Nature en el mes de octubre publicó…

- ¡Brennan!

- ¿Qué? – grito levemente la doctora.

Los datos la tranquilizaban pero Temperance Brennan no estaba tranquila. Aun no había vuelto a ser ella, y Ángela no sabía si lo volvería a ser del todo.

- ¡Calla! – increíblemente la antropóloga obedeció y su amiga siguió con calma – Ahora, en estos momentos, ahora mismo. ¿Quieres a Booth?

Brennan se pensó unos instantes la respuesta para al final decir lo más calmada que pudo.

-Más de lo que debería – Ángela sonrió de medio lado, al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Brennan-. Es tan real y tan perturbador – la doctora dejo escapar una sonrisa triste-. Y pensar que hace unos meses deseaba sentir este dolor….

- No es dolor – quiso rectificar compasiva.

- Si lo es.

La verdad es que sí que lo era y Ángela mejor que nadie sabía que el dolor estaba siempre junto a aquellos que arriesgaban apostando su corazón, por eso ella intentaba evitarlo. Habría dicho Sweets.

- No todo es dolor. Esta es la parte emocionante de estar viva.

- ¿Y que era jugarse la vida entre guerrillas al norte de Colombia para desenterrar…

- Eso se llama suicidio – interrumpió Ángela entornado los ojos.

- Por lo menos no era locura – dijo Brennan un poco angustiada.

- ¿Estás segura?

Brennan en esos momentos no estaba segura de nada. Ángela de casi nada.

- Empiezo a pensar que mi sistema falla.

- Todos fallamos – dijo Ángela convencida-. Incluso tú. Eres racional, sabes que la perfección no existe, ¿verdad? – la artista sonrió mientras cogía del hombro a su amiga, evitando que la cortara, y se acerco a ella para decirla en bajito- Dile lo que sientes. Se valiente. Dile lo de la monogamia si quieres. Los miedos también son aceptados en una relación. Y no hagas promesas que no te sientes capaz de cumplir, eso nunca es bueno.

- Gracias.

Ángela asintió con la cabeza aceptando las gracias y la dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga, mientras discretamente la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

- Y ahora nos vamos de compras.

- ¡No! – dijo Brennan parando en seco al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga-, ahora voy a trabajar. Llevo tres horas siendo completamente improductiva.

- Eso piensas ahora – dijo Ángela animada-. Lo de hoy te va a ahorrar horas de terapia. Créeme. Nos vamos de compras.

Dijo arrastrando de nuevo a su amiga dirección a la puerta.

- No me gusta la ropa interior roja.

Ángela se rió con ganas ante la expresión seria de Brennan.

- Pues la compraremos púrpura – dijo la artista divertida ante la cara de horror que puso Brennan al oírla- Vale, negra… ¿Qué te parece negra?

- Me gusta la ropa interior negra – dijo la doctora no intentando parecer nerviosa. Pero estaban hablando de ropa interior que se supone vería Booth.

- Entonces perfecto. La ropa interior será negra. muy pequeña y de encaje - Ángela sonrió traviesa y Brennan se sonrojo ligeramente-. Espero que sepas que después de todo esto merezco ser la madrina de vuestro primer hijo, vete diciéndoselo al FBI man - Brennan fue a protestar ante tal aseveración, pero Ángela no la dejo-. Voy a apagar el equipo y a por mi abrigo, vuelvo en un momento, vete preparando.

Y sin más Ángela desparecido de la vista de su amiga, dejándola confusa pero encantada. Ropa interior. Booth. Cena. Tal vez sexo. Echaba de menos el sexo... Echaba mucho de menos el sexo con Booth… y eso que nunca lo había disfrutado.

¿Sería tan bueno como en sus sueños?

Cerro los ojos y de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba suplicando a algo o alguien superior, por que todo saliera bien.

Esa no era ella.

Se dio la vuelta y pensó en si la daría tiempo a terminar el informe que estaba haciendo antes de la incursión de Booth en su mañana.

¡Booth!

Siempre sería Booth

¿Tendría oportunidad de enseñarle su ropa interior aquella noche?

Y de repente sitio como sus labios sonreían, sus mejillas se ponían rojas, su estomago se volvía loco y los rodillas la tiritaban.

Definitivamente su sistema fallaba, pero por décimas de segundo se dio cuenta de que no la importaba tanto como pensaba.

Continuara.

Feedback please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclainer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie. La premisa es un tanto extraña, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido. O eso intento.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. Para todos los publicos. Booth y Brennan en el coche, todo un clasico. Aunque sólo es un mini capitulo de transicion. Espero que os guste.

**Lo comencé a escribir en diciembre de 2009.**

_

* * *

_

Booth entro por su puerta a las seis en punto de la tarde.

El reloj de su despacho aún estaba sonando cuando el agente entro por la puerta y se la quedo mirando ligeramente anonadado.

Ángela se había pasado.

Todo empezó comprando ropa interior negra y acabo, literalmente, sin ella, porque el vestido que prácticamente la obligo a comprar, tenía tal escote, sobre todo en la espalda, que el sujetador era algo que no se podía permitir llevar.

Estaba incomoda. Muy incómoda. Extremadamente incomoda.

Tenía la sensación de no ser del todo ella, de estar disfrazada. Pero la cara que puso Booth al verla mereció la incomodidad. Brennan seguía sin ser muy buena leyendo las expresiones de la cara, pero aquello no hacía falta leerlo…

La doctora se consideraba una mujer atractiva, inteligente, deseable sexualmente, nunca, en su etapa adulta había tenido problemas de ego, ni para conseguir, dado el momento, que los hombres hicieran lo que ella deseaba… pero nunca, jamás, había visto en un hombre lo que vislumbró en la cara de Booth.

Toda su confianza y autodeterminación volvió de golpe, aunque no pudo impedir sonrojarse hasta la punta del pelo.

Aquello no era sólo deseo.

Tal vez fuera amor.

- Es…estas…- tartamudeo Booth.  
- Me he pasado, ¿verdad? - dijo con una leve sonrisa, que no tenía nada de modesta- Ya le dije a Ángela que era una cena más informal.  
- No, no... - se apresuró en decir Booth mientras se acercaba a ella para colocarla el abrigo que había cogido de la percha al lado de la puerta-, no me lo esperaba, estas… de hecho es un sitio donde no desentonaras – dijo mientras parecía ir recobrando su capacidad de habla-. Estás realmente impresionante.

El vestido era negro y no dejaba ni una curva sin definir, aparte de que dudaba que el escote escondiera la única prenda de ropa interior que había pasado la censura de Ángela. Los ojos de Booth no se podían apartar de ese pecaminoso punto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo. Brennan sonrió satisfecha y se dio cuenta de que Ángela tenía razón.

Era importante ir vestida para la ocasión.

Se sentía poderosa. Volvía a tener el control que su miedo la había arrebatado. Booth haría lo que ella quisiera…

Ahora sólo tenía que decidir que era exactamente lo que quería.

El camino en coche fue silencioso y largo, Booth apenas si dejo caer tres o cuatro palabras y Brennan tampoco estaba muy habladora. Ambos estaban preocupados, la doctora analizando cada palabra de Ángela y cada sentimiento que se agolpaba dentro de ella. Booth… esperando que algo malo ocurriera. Aquella mañana se había pasado de la raya y lo sabía, su cuerpo había reaccionado sin su permiso. Su cuerpo le estaba hablando alto y claro, pero su compañera no le había dicho nada. La única reacción de la mujer había sido un vestido que le dejo sin respiración y que le había confundido aún más. Booth tenía miedo al fin, al fin antes de ningún comienzo.

- ¡The Inn at Little Washington! - exclamó Brennan sorprendida despertando de su letargo al ver a donde estaban llegando-. Me encanta este lugar.  
- Lo sé – dijo Booth completamente satisfecho.  
- ¿Cómo…? – Brennan parecía realmente sorprendida ¿Cómo sabía…? ¿Cómo…?- ¿Cómo conseguiste mesa? Es difícil si no eres un personaje de relevancia pública.

Booth sonrió divertido.

- Tengo mis contactos.

Pero Brennan parecía más seria de lo normal.

-No te lo puedes permitir.

Booth entorno los ojos.

- Déjame decidir a mí eso – dijo molesto.

De repente Brennan lo vio todo claro, todo lo que Ángela había visto sin problemas pero ella era incapaz de procesar. Booth la estaba llevando a cenar a un sitio que a) no se podía permitir, b) era demasiado "estirado" para él, c)

- ¿Llevamos teniendo citas desde Navidades? – la curiosidad era demasiado para ella.  
-¿Qué? – a Booth se le atraganto la pregunta mientras paraba frente al restaurante.  
- Ángela me ha dicho que llevamos teniendo citas desde Navidad, pero que no me había dado cuenta ¿Es cierto?

Booth se quedo mudo instantáneamente. Por unos segundos el pánico se reflejo en sus ojos. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, de hecho él lo había estado buscando, pero llegado el momento se aterrorizó. En el fondo, una parte de él deseaba que Brennan ignorara todo lo acontecido aquella mañana, como había hecho con todo lo ocurrido desde la noche siguiente a Navidad.

- Tenemos que hablar – sentenció la mujer, justo en el momento en que el aparcacoches le abrió la puerta y la invitó a salir dirección al restaurante.

Booth respiro hondo y siguió a Brennan camino de la puerta del restaurante.

La suerte ya estaba echada.

Continuara.

¡No se te olvide el review! o:-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclainer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. NR-13. Está es "la conversación" que se caldea un poco al final.

**Diciembre de 2009 - Abril de 2010**

**

* * *

  
**

Cuarto de hora después estaban sentados en un reservado en el jardín, esperando su cena. Increíblemente no sentían el frío de febrero. O en aquel sitio hacían magia o ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos.

Booth se sorprendió, pero no excesivamente, ante el recibimiento que la doctora tuvo a la entrada del restaurante. La maitre la saludo efusivamente y les redireccionó al instante y sin mirar la reserva, a la que ella llamo "su mesa". También dejo caer que hacía mucho que no tenían el placer de recibir su visita y que su último libro la había fascinado. Brennan fue educada y discreta en todo momento y envió recuerdos al dueño y chef del restaurante por su nombre de pila.

En el fondo Booth siempre había tenido el miedo secreto de que Brennan fuera demasiada mujer para él, demasiado inteligente, demasiado independiente, demasiado lógica, o tal vez que él fuera demasiado poco para ella. Demasiado normal. Sin embargo y aunque a veces los comentarios de Brennan así lo decían, ella hacía mucho tiempo que no le trataba como un Neanderthal macho alfa. Sabía que le respetaba como profesional y como persona, tanto como él la respetaba a ella.

Su relación se basaba en la igualdad y tanto miedo no era bueno para ninguno. Como bien había dicho ella tenían que hablar.

- Lo siento – dijo Booth tras un incomodo silencio, tras la marcha del camarero-. De verdad.  
- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?  
- Lo de esta mañana.  
- ¿Sientes haberme besado? - dijo Brennan con un poco de tristeza que intento ocultar.  
- No… - Booth lo dijo muy convencido pero ante el asombro mal entendido de ella, rectificó-. Bueno, sí – Respiro hondo, le tocaba ser sincero. Aquel juego ya había durado mucho-. No. Realmente no siento haberte besado. Me gusta besarte - dijo con su sonrisa traviesa y un gran auto convencimiento repentino al ver la sonrisa tímida en la cara de Bones- Siento lo… lo otro…- con los ojos se quería hacer entender-, pero tengo una explicación.  
- Conozco la explicación - ¿la conoce?

Brennan adquirió ese aire profesional y ligeramente irritante que hacía que inmediatamente y sin preámbulos se escondiera detrás de sí misma, ocultando como nadie sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese aire que Booth tanto había conseguido apreciar, porque era de lo más Bones.

– Es una reacción natural. El hombre no puede controlar en un alto grado a su miembro viril, y "ese" es el resultado de un estado de excitación que no pudiste controlar, porque evidentemente te parezco atractiva y deseable sexualmente. Lo cual no deja de ser halagador – dijo Brennan sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos -. Eso no me preocupa… tanto, aunque reconozco que me sentí un poco confundida esta mañana ante la reacción de tu cuerpo – Menos mal que no sólo él se había sentido confundido-. Sin embargo puedo entenderlo – sentenció, ante la sonrisa casi tímida de Booth.

Había veces que era para adorar su racionalidad.

-Lo que más me preocupa son los besos – dijo Brennan sin más, su cara y su expresión no se vieran alteradas. A él se le atragantó la saliva-. Besar a alguien conlleva una clara intencionalidad – eso era más que cierto-. Y no soy capaz de vislumbrar tu intencionalidad.

La última frase pareció afectar a Booth, se podía imaginar a Bones confusa, sin entender sus propósitos. Un poco asustada si la conocía bien. Quiso intervenir, pero entre su titubeo inconsciente y el hecho de que realmente no sabía que decir, Brennan se le adelanto y prosiguió. Ella parecía tenerlo todo claro. Sus datos, dudas y preguntas estaban almacenados con claridad en su cerebro, como siempre.

-Eres un caballero y presumes de ello, por lo tanto no creo que lo que me estuvieras demandando fuera sexo simple y llanamente - Los ojos de Booth se abrieron como platos -. Si es eso, te reconoceré que hace unos años no me hubiera importado… La verdad es que me hubiera agradado, pero seriamente en estos momentos me parecería fuera de lugar- Brennan paro y respiro hondo, planteo con cuidado su siguiente afirmación e incluso notó como sus ojos se ponían tiernos, pero intento obviarlo -. No podría compartibilizar algo así contigo.

Tal afirmación descolocó completamente al agente, en un principio creyó no haber entendido lo que había escuchado, sabía lo mucho que esa declaración suponía para ella.

-A parte – prosiguió Brennan intentando no mostrar su estado de alteración sin mucho éxito-, hubiera preferido sinceridad y que hubieras ido directo al grano. Somos adultos inteligentes, tanto rodeo no lleva a ningún lado – terminó, apartando la vista de Booth de forma acalorada.  
- Bones… - el hombre quiso decir algo pero no se le permitió.  
- Sin embargo – dijo la doctora volviendo a clavarle la mirada, intentando mantener sus ojos secos y el control en sus palabras- hace relativamente poco que me dijiste que me querías como una "attagirl", simplemente, sin ninguna clase de connotación romántica. Sin olvidar, por supuesto – y ahí tuvo que parar para respirar de nuevo-, la "línea". No sé si la recuerdas, pero hace unos tres años me dijiste claramente que las personas que trabajan juntos en situaciones de riesgo, como nosotros, no pueden mantener relaciones sentimentales. Por todo esto, supongo que entenderás mi desconcierto ante los últimos acontecimientos.

Booth se quedó con la boca abierta, literalmente, ante la retahíla lógica de Brennan. Se veía que la mujer había pensado en todo y que aquello había ocupado en su cabeza y en su "corazón" más tiempo del que seguramente él podría entender y ella reconocer.

- ¡Has pensado mucho en ello! – dijo Booth mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas, mirando directamente a Brennan, que sólo pudo dejar escapar un…  
- Bastante.  
- Lo siento- el agente realmente estaba pasando un mal rato, en ningún momento había quería hacer daño a su compañera. Todo empezó por no quererla hacer daño. Y sin embargo en aquel momento, al mirar su rostro, sus ojos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que había conseguido lo contrario-. Lo siento de verdad, no quería confundirte… Ni hacerte daño. Yo…  
- ¿Hemos estado teniendo citas desde Navidad? – Brennan le cortó con voz insegura. No quería disculpas, quería la verdad.  
- Sí – Booth lo entendió como era. Sólo la verdad -. También siento no haberte hecho participe de esa situación, pero puedo explicarlo.  
- Estoy deseando escucharlo.

El hombre respiro hondo.

- No sabía si te quería.

La cara de la antropóloga se transformó en una mascara de sí misma y Booth creyó ver como una lágrima caía por sus ojos.

- Al despertar del coma te amaba tanto que dolía. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo. Casarnos. Tener hijos. Quería mi sueño. Pero no era tu sueño. Y te fuiste… te fuiste seis largas semanas a Guatemala.

No había rencor en sus palabras, pero la mujer se sintió acusada. Se secó la lágrima con desdén y apartó la vista de Booth. Ella se había ido, él estaba enfermo y ella huyó. Nadie iba a borrar eso. En un acto reflejo el agente la cogió la mano y la obligo a mirarle, la obligo a no perder el contacto.

-Pero cuando volviste te seguía queriendo – Brennan quiso sonreír, pero no la salio. Él sí que sonrió-. Y te lo quería decir, pero Sweets me enseño esos escáneres cerebrales en los cuales yo no te quería antes del coma y, y no podía recordar que sentía por ti antes y, y… todo el mundo me recordaba que debía de estar seguro, porque eras tú y tú eres… tú tienes demasiado corazón – Booth dejo de apretar las manos de la mujer con fuerza para poder acariciarlas con dulzura, su mirada se perdió en el lazo de sus dedos, pequeñas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de aquella mujer a la que veneraba y era culpa suya-. No quería hacerte daño. Y luego el payaso me hizo gracia y vi tu cara de preocupación. Y te dije que te quería y vi tu cara de pánico…  
- Y añadiste el "attagirl".

La deducción de Brennan como siempre era correcta.

- Exacto.

Las manos de la antropóloga se escaparon de los dedos de Booth y se limpio las lágrimas con cuidado, tras sacar un pañuelo de su bolso.

- Odio llorar, y más en público. Menos mal que este jardín es privado – Brennan intentaba mantener la calma con tanta fuerza, que el esfuerzo se marcaba en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Booth no supo que añadir-. No era cara de pánico – Terminó diciendo la mujer-. Sólo era expectación. Esperaba que me lo dijeras. Lo necesitaba. No sé como hubiera reaccionado, pero… Me lo tenías que haber dicho. Todo. Hubiera sido mejor. Quedamos en que íbamos a ser sinceros.

Los ojos de Brennan le estaban recriminando su conducta. Y sus lágrimas le estaban matando.

- Y tú lo has sido – No era una pregunta, pero tampoco era una afirmación.  
- Lo he sido. Lo más sincera que sé. Y tú simplemente me has besado.  
- Lo que demuestra que eres mejor persona que yo – Booth lo decía con sinceridad, lo pensaba, pero Brennan no le creyó.  
- No me hagas la "bola" – remarcó el vulgarismo mal dicho, queriéndose poner a su altura emocional. Booth no se atrevió a rectificarla-. Ha estas alturas no tiene sentido.  
- No lo tenía planeado Bones. Pero me invitaste a casa por Navidad.  
- Celebre la Navidad por ti.  
- Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco. Quise pasar toda la vida con tigo. Aquella mañana iba a ser sincero, te iba a pedir una cita, pero me dio miedo- Booth no sabía como explicarse, lo que había vivido no era muy lógico para él, ¿cómo explicárselo a ella?-. Quería besarte, quería estar con tigo. Cuando me dijiste que no necesitaba muérdago para besarte…

Aquello estaba siendo realmente duro. No sabía que más decir. Brennan le miraba exigente, con dolor… nada parecía haberse solucionado.

- ¿Entonces no sabes si me quieres?

Booth se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza en ese momento. No sé lo había dicho. Le había contado todo menos…

- Claro que…  
- Calla – le cortó sin mucha delicadeza-. Creo que antes de que contestes deberías de saber algo – respiró hondo-. Yo sí te quiero – Si estaba pidiendo sinceridad…

La confesión surgió efecto al momento. La expresión del agente cambio. Nunca pensó escuchar eso de sus labios. Le quería. Y una sonrisa se marcó en su cara inevitablemente.

- No sé si es la forma correcta – prosiguió Brennan-. O es lo que normalmente una mujer siente por un hombre con el que desea reproducirse y envejecer. Nunca había sentido antes algo así. Me confunde. Me duele. Y me hace feliz al mismo tiempo. Es raro. Con esto, no creas que te quiero forzar hacia una respuesta que me agrade, porque no sé cual sería esa respuesta. Soy como soy y sabes lo que pienso sobre el "amor eterno", el compromiso, el matrimonio… eso no ha cambiado. Por lo menos no del todo. Lo único que ha cambiado es que te quiero, ahora, en este momento… desde hace ya un tiempo. Estoy aterrada y no me quiero imaginar un mundo sin ti. Y por otro lado, no sé cuanto tiempo podré intentar ser racional con los temas que te influyen. No sé si ya soy racional con esos temas.

Booth se sentía inmensamente feliz. Brennan se le acababa de declarar. Con sinceridad. Le había dicho más de lo que él había deseado oír en los últimos años. Miles de cosas se le estaban pasando por la cabeza, pero sólo se le ocurrió algo lógico que decir.

- Te quiero. Claro que te quiero – y sus ojos brillaban al decirlo-. ¿Cómo alguien no te puede querer? ¿Cómo pude olvidar que te quería? Eres inteligente, preciosa, dulce, sincera. No te van las dobles morales, ni intentas ser quien no eres. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Me perdonaras?  
-¿Recuerdas quererme? – preguntó la mujer con temor.  
-Hace unos días recordé una promesa – dijo Booth con su sonrisa encantadora, mientras acariciaba con su mano la cara de la mujer, quien comenzó a sonreír tiernamente-. No morir sin haber dicho "te quiero". Me la hice yo a mi mismo el año pasado, al poco de regresar del barco donde la sepulturera quiso enterrarme. No sé si te quería antes, pero sé que entonces ya lo hacia. Tal vez no fue antes del tumor, pero si antes de la operación. No soy tan imaginativo para inventar un año de amor. No creo que nada en esta vida hiciera que te dejara de amar – Brennan se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se mordía con descuido el labio inferior sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo-. Ni siquiera que tú me dejaras de amar a mí.

De repente la fría y calculadora Doctora Temperance Brennan se sintió dentro de una de esas películas romántica que no la solían gustar, pero a las que Ángela la arrastraba de vez en cuando. Miraba a Booth y creía oír música, no veía nada más que su cara, que sus ojos, que sus labios. No la importaba la línea, el futuro, el pasado, el presente, los problemas o los elefantes morados. Booth la acariciaba el rostro y ella jugaba descuidada con su corbata.

- ¿No deberías besarme? – terminó de decir al ver que él no terminaba de decirse.  
- No creo que fuera una buena idea.

La desilusión se marco en el rostro de Brennan.

- ¿Hay algún problema? ¿La línea? – la línea había vuelto.  
- Ya hemos cruzado la línea Bones – dijo Booth divertido, con una amplia sonrisa-. Ya nos preocuparemos de ella más tarde.  
- ¿Entonces?

El agente se sonrojó ligeramente y se acerco aún más a ella.

- Esto le va a quitar mucho romanticismo al momento – dijo en apenas un susurro-, pero entiéndeme, después de lo que paso esta mañana y tras saber, lo que ahora sé – Brennan le miro con cara de incógnita- Que hace unos años no te hubiera importando tener relaciones sexuales con migo sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad añadida – la mujer rió con ganas-, y teniendo en cuenta que ya hace mucho tiempo que no tengo relaciones con nadie.  
- ¿Mucho tiempo?  
- Mucho – reafirmo él ante la cara indescriptible de ella-. Si te beso, no te prometo que pueda dejar de hacerlo en unas horas, días, semanas… o incluso meses – A Brennan un cosquilleo la recorrió todo el cuerpo. La gustaba ver que por una vez estaban en el mismo lugar y en el mismo momento- Y estamos en un restaurante de lujo, a más de una hora y media de nuestros apartamentos, esperando que nos sirvan la cena.  
- ¿Sabes que este restaurante también es un hotel? – Dijo ella con picardía-. Tiene unas suites preciosas con… –Booth la contestó con una mirada recriminatoria -. Es un dato objetivo – dijo poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.  
- Prefiero que no.

Y entonces Brennan puso morritos.

El agente no se lo podía creer. Hacia ya unos meses que se había dado cuenta de que Bones cada vez jugaba más con su cara, a su antojo, y supuso que en parte la culpa era suya. Tal vez la había enseñado demasiado, pero aquello era demasiado descarado.

- Me apetece besarte – dijo la mujer apenas dejando espacio entre sus bocas-, y Ángela me ha dicho que cuando me apetezca besarte tengo que hacerlo – rozó con sus dedos los labios de su compañero-. Me lo debes – susurro a su oído-. Tú me has besado. Dos meses de citas sin decírmelo. La de tiempo que hemos desperdiciado. Además llevo una ropa interior preciosa.

Booth se estaba volviendo loco, literalmente, le empezaba a sudar el cuello, las manos y no quería mirar hacia abajo, porque se podía imaginar como estaba… ¿cómo lo había llamado Bones? su miembro viril. Y entonces fue cuando con un gesto casual Brennan dejo caer su mano sobre su muslo, muy cerca del punto clave. Sabía que estaba perdido. Suspiro y entrecerró los ojos, pero pudo imaginar a Brennan mojándose los labios a escasos centímetros de su boca. No quería que su primera vez juntos fuera así, allí, pero estaba perdido.

- El do min go es San Va len tín – apenas pudo tartamudear Booth- no creo que haya habitaciones.  
- Puedo preguntar – dijo ella igual de cerca e igual de susurrante.  
- ¿Y la cena?  
- Seguro que nos la suben – dijo la antropóloga con una mirada sexy mientras terminaba de recorrer la distancia hacia la boca de su compañero, dejando escapar sobre sus labios un beso discreto.

El hombre no pudo aguantar más y al ver que ella se separaba rápidamente, le sujeto fuertemente por la espalda con las dos manos y la atrajo de nuevo hacía él. Brennan parecía completamente satisfecha. Con el siguiente contacto de sus labios, Booth se abrió camino en su boca, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco de la boca de su mujer.

Era suya.

Bones era suya, completamente suya a todos los niveles.

Sabía que como ella se enterara de lo que estaba pensando le daría una patada en la entrepierna, pero en ese momento se dejaba hacer complaciente y prácticamente se había sentada sobre él, correspondiendo con ardiente pasión a cada movimiento de sus labios, de su lengua, de sus brazos. Cuando oyeron entrar al camarero con la cena sus manos ya habían entrado en el vestido de ella por el amplio escote trasero que lucia. Se apartaron al instante y Booth sólo pudo ver los labios hinchados e inflamados de Brennan según se alejaban.

- Voy a preguntar – dijo con una mirada sexy-. No te muevas de aquí.

Booth sonrió. No creía que pudiera hacerlo, aunque quisiera.

Continuara

Y ahora a comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora**: Este capitulo me da una vergüenza que te mueres y nunca pensé escribirlo, pero bueno, fue un reto personal. Tengo que decir que nunca he escrito algo tan grafico sexualmente, así que ser comprensivos.

Ni de lejos llega a nada medianamente bueno que hayas leído en inglés, porque me eche para atrás antes de empezar y realmente sexo, sexo una paginita si llega. Pero erotismo creo que sí que hay. Y es sexy.

Necesito comments.

Espero que os guste

Tipo: Booth/Brennan. NR-17.

**Diciembre de 2009 - Marzo de 2010**

* * *

Brennan tardo algo más de 15 minutos en regresar…

Booth ya se había comido el panecillo, su estado de excitación estaba un poquito más controlado y jugaba con la servilleta, mientras miraba con mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad lo que había en su plato, lo cual, por cierto, se parecía ligeramente a algunas de las "cosas" que vio en la cocina de Gordon, Gordon.

¿¡Comida?!

Brennan llego perfecta, guapísima y con una sonrisa radiante. Una llave tarjeta en una mano y al lado, un camarero que al instante se puso a recoger la mesa.

A Booth se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

El camino a la habitación fue un verdadero infierno. Sus manos no podían evitar rozarse, aunque lo intentaban, cada toque les llevaba a la locura. Si se sentían más haya de un roce no llegarían a la habitación, eso era evidente para los dos. Cada mirada silenciosa a los ojos era una descarga de electricidad. Cada sonrisa, toda una declaración de intenciones.

Booth tenía la horrible sensación de que todo el mundo les observaba. Estaba avergonzado. Se le tenía de ver en los ojos lo que pasaba por su mente. Todo el mundo adivinaría al verle que iba directo a una suite, donde le haría el amor por primera vez a su mejor amiga, a la que presumía la mujer de su vida, y lo haría con toda su alma…

Iban a romper las leyes de la física, una y otra vez.

Aquello era muchísima presión.

Notó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Brennan puso discretamente la mano en su culo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

¡Menudo hombre estaba hecho!

Brennan "mandaba" más de lo que él podía haber imaginado en aquella "relación".

Tenía una mujer fascinante.

Sólo le quedaba sonreír.

Bones entro directa a la suite y se perdió en el fondo de la habitación. Booth se quedo cerrando la puerta y medio parado, al darse la vuelta y ver donde se encontraba. No sólo la habitación era enorme, de hecho estaba en lo que parecía un salón, con sofá y todo. No llegaba a ver la cama que imaginaba tras una de las puertas. El mobiliario era de lujo, todo parecía de maderas nobles… ¡el espejo era dorado! Tenía la sensación de encontrarse en aquel museo que vieron en Londres.

Miles de preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza, entre ellas cuanto valdría esa suite… y que el hecho de permitir que la pagara ella era…

- ¿Te gusta?

Brennan preguntó por algo indeterminado mientras salía por la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado, prácticamente desnuda. Iba ataviada con unas braguitas negras de encaje y una copa de champán en su mano. Su destino era él y él lo sabía, ella andaba con lentitud y candencia. Su sonrisa era traviesa. A Booth se le desencajo la mandíbula. Era incapaz de moverse de donde estaba, mientras Brennan se acercaba y le hablaba como si la circunstancia, no estuviera acompañada por sus pechos desnudos frente a él.

Aquella mujer era demasiado.

- Es una de las mejores suites del hotel. Se lo debemos de agradecer a una pareja que en el último momento debió decidir que el matrimonio era una institución arcaica.

Booth iba a decir algo, protestar mayormente, pero no pudo articular palabra. Toda su sangre estaba concentrada fuera de su cerebro. Brennan llego a su lado y le permitió dar un pequeño sorbo a su copa de champán. Luego bebió ella.

- La cena está en la habitación, aún caliente – dijo susurrando y mirándole directamente a los ojos-, por si aún quieres cenar. Hay una botella de champán muy fría - comentó mientras dejaba la copa sobre una mesa auxiliar- y, un paquete de condones, sin abrir – dijo mientras con mirada falsamente tímida dirigía su mirada a sus propias manos que jugaban con la corbata de Booth -. En este lugar son muy competentes – y entonces levantó lo mirada mientras tiraba de la corbata-. ¿Te gusta?  
- Me encanta - el hombre no pudo por menos que sonreír.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Sobre todo tú.

Brennan sonrió complacida.

Estaban tan cerca. Podían sentir la respiración del otro en su boca, pero aun no se habían tocado, no se habían besado, no habían hecho nada… desde su encuentro en el jardín, sólo se miraban. Aunque la mirada de Booth hacia ya unos minutos que no se centraba en los ojos de su compañera y que no era para nada limpia, para ser sinceros, la de Brennan tampoco.

- Eres perfecta – dijo Booth echando un último vistazo al cuerpo de su compañera con pura veneración-. Guapísima. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular, acompañado por unos pechos…

Brennan volvió a sonreír. ¡¡Ropa interior!! ¿¡Claro?! Donde estuviera la belleza interior.

- Puedes tocarlos - interrumpió.

Booth sintió una punzada dentro de sus pantalones. Agradeció el permiso, aunque su problema era que una vez puestos en materia creía no tener el suficiente autocontrol como para aguantar como un hombre por un tiempo mínimamente decente.

Sin embargo, había que empezar y por algún lado.

Se iba a volver loco.

Despacio puso su mano con cuidado sobre el vientre de Brennan, quien se estremeció al contacto, y poco a poco dibujo con sus dedos el camino anhelante hacia su pecho. Al llegar a su destino, acaricio con detenimiento su pezón, el cual se puso duro al instante, Brennan no pudo por menos que dejar escapar un gemido mientras sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente.

Booth puso su frente sobre la de ella, intentado controlar su respiración y puso sus manos sobre su cintura, más cerca de su culo, que de su cintura.

Brennan comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa hasta llegar a la hebilla de Cocky. Su mirada se centro en la hebilla y la tocó con cuidado, movimiento al que Booth respondió con un suspiro.

- Y ahora, ¿Por qué no me besas? - pregunto la mujer separando mínimamente sus rostros para poderle mirar directamente a los ojos.  
- Si te toco, si te beso... me volveré loco y perderé la razón – dijo entreabriendo sus ojos-. Tengo miedo de que te rompas. De romperte...

Brennan le miro sorprendida, algo descolocada. Incluso en ese momento su respuesta parecía salir directa de su alma.

- Eso es impos… – pero según miro a Booth, creyó entender y sólo sonrió-. No me romperé – dijo en un susurro, paseando sus manos por el pecho de su compañero con delicadeza.  
- ¿Y si me rompo yo? – pregunto el agente con una mirada suplicante mientras acariciaba el costado de ella lentamente.  
- Te puedo recomponer con los ojos cerrados – dijo casi sin hablar y con una sonrisa, entreteniendo sus manos en cada músculo de su "amante"- Es mi especialidad.  
- Tengo miedo a despertarme.  
- Soy real.

Brennan sonrió traviesa y para dar más énfasis a sus palabras paseo sus manos por la entrepierna de su compañero. Palpando sobre la tela lo que parecía a todas luces un "miembro" dispuesto a todo. Booth no pudo por menos que buscar el contacto con sus manos.

- Voy a hacer el amor con la doctora Brennan - dijo entre jadeos mientras ella desabrochaba su cinturón y sus pantalones.  
- Eso espero - dijo ella completamente descompuesta. Ya no podía ni intentar bromear. Sólo deseaba.

La doctora dejo escapar un leve beso sobre los labios de su compañero para a continuación y lentamente comenzar a agacharse, para ayudar a los pantalones de Booth a caer en el suelo.

Booth apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos al notar las manos de ella lentas sobres sus piernas.

- ¿No te parece raro?  
- Me parece hermoso - dijo la mujer al levantarse, sorprendida de su propia observación.

De nuevo mirada contra mirada, nariz junto a nariz, sus manos en lugares prohibidos hasta hacia apenas unas horas.

- Es… eres… nunca me había sentido así.

Brennan sonrió.

- Te puedo asegurar que yo tampoco - y aquellas eran las palabras más sinceras que habían salido nunca de su boca.

Respiro hondo.

Era el momento.

Sin más Brennan cruzó la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, fue ella la que volvió a romper la línea nunca vista y le beso. Le beso con dulzura, le beso con amor, le beso como nunca antes había besado a nadie, como le quiso besar desde que él comenzó a besarla meses antes.

Quería sentir como se rompían las leyes de la física.

Acarició con suavidad cada rincón de su boca, sostuvo con sus manos cada trozo de su espalda. Se olvido de respirar por un momento, mientras Booth la correspondía con fuego.

De repente la dulzura despareció.

Sintió como el agente la cogía bajo los brazos y la agarraba fuertemente por la espalda, como ella inevitablemente se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura. Oyó el ruido de cosas caídas, el champán derramado, la copa rota.

Booth la besaba con vehemencia en el cuello, en la cara, en el pecho y amasaba su culo con sus fuertes y grandes manos, notó como su espalda se chocaba contra el sofá. Booth la embestía a través de la ropa. Ni siquiera podían besarse ya. Había perdido el control de sus acciones. No tenían suficiente compenetración. Sólo había necesidad y pasión. Ella sólo gemía sin poder evitarlo, sin poder tomar el control, sin querer tomarlo, mientras él la mordía los labios y cada trozo de piel que alcanzaba.

Se estaba yendo.

Nunca antes...

- ¡¡¡Ohhhhhhhhh Diosssssssssss!!!

El placer era imposible.

Estaba tan húmeda como nunca.

No podía pensar.

Había perdido completamente... Necesitaba ser tocada. Que la tocaran ya. Intento hacer llegar su mano a su entrada para darse un suave toqué, seguramente valdría para explotar y poder seguir más racionalmente. De una forma centrada, pensada... Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y ya estaba a punto de correrse.

Booth intercepto su mano a mitad de camino, no la dejo llegar.

- Booth me voy. Déjame...

Notó como la mano de su compañero apartaba sus bragas sin cuidado, rompiéndolas, en un momento pensó... pero… Booth introdujo su miembro de una única embestida dentro de su cuerpo.

La sorpresa la dejo helada. El placer saco un grito de su garganta como nunca antes.

La sensación era increíble.

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Si ni siquiera recordaba que él se hubiera quitado sus boxer. La mayor sensación de plenitud que una incursión así había producido en su cuerpo. A la cuarta embestida se corrió entre gritos y gemidos desesperados. Con el nombre de Booth en los labios. Uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Notó como todo su cuerpo vibraba. No llego a la décima cuando el agente se derramo dentro ella. Completamente dentro de ella.

No habían roto la física, pero si su control. Y sé sentía completamente liberada. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía feliz. Más feliz que en mucho tiempo y sin motivo aparente comenzó a reírse.

Booth, que estaba sobre ella todo lo que era de largo, levanto la cabeza confuso, se le veía avergonzado e incluso un poco herido por la risa de su compañera.

-No le veo la gracia.  
-Ha sido… - dijo dándole pequeños besos por toda la cara -. Increíble.

Como en otras ocasiones, ninguno de los dos estaba en el mismo lugar, en el mismo sitio...

Booth complemente avergonzado se acomodo sentándose en el sofá y recolocando su pene dentro de sus calzoncillos, que evidentemente aún seguían puestos. Brennan dejo escapar una risa mientras se acomodaba a su lado. La situación le parecía muy graciosa.

- ¡¿Te he roto las bragas?! – comento confuso y claramente avergonzado.  
- Y son muy caras. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Ángela…- sonrió divertida- La verdad es que eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Ha sido toda una sorpresa. Tenías razón, no eres nada puritano en la cama.

Booth estaba sorprendido, Brennan no sólo no estaba enfadada o decepcionada, como se sentía él. Es que estaba contenta. Si hubiera sido otra le hubiera dado por pensar que estaba fingiendo, que quería mantener su ego alto o intentar que no se hundiera, o… pero estaba hablando con Brennan.

De todos modos...

-Llevaba esperando esto… tanto tiempo – su voz se oía cansada y un poco triste. Era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos-. Tenía que haberte besado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Haber acariciado cada punto erógeno que tuvieras. Haber descubierto… Haberte comido… - y aunque lo tenía más que pensado, le dio vergüenza decir en alto, todo lo que quería hacerla esa noche y las sucesivas. Todo lo que no había hecho - No he aguantado ni 5 minutos. Es humillante.

Y no pudo por menos que esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Su ego había recibido un duro golpe. La amaba tanto y la había dado tan poco. Ella era fuego y él... Se estaba haciendo viejo y su Bones era demasiada mujer para él, eso se estaba viendo desde el principio. Brennan lo miró con tanto amor en sus ojos que Booth se sintió incluso más culpable. La tenía. Ella era suya. Por fin. Y le había fallado.

-Has aguantado seis años, Booth. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Me ha gustado. Tú te has corrido. Yo me he corrido. Ha sido excitante, divertido, caliente… el acto ha sido satisfactorio y ha cumplido con su cometido- dijo ella apartando las manos de Booth de su rostro y acariciando sus mejillas – Ha sido una buena forma de haber roto la tensión. Porque había tensión. Seis años de tensión y expectativas que tú como macho alfa dominante estabas sufriendo en tu sexualidad. Es normal lo que ha pasado y más en un hombre de tu edad – Booth la miro como si hubiera dicho un pecado, Brennan le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, sin entender bien el problema, y prosiguió-. Tu pene- dijo bajando una mano y acariciando la entrepierna de Booth, mientras se colocaba a horcajadas encima de él y comenzaba a susurrar - se ha portado bien y por lo que he podido notar tiene un tamaño más grande que la media y una potencia…

La mujer se estaba excitando tan sólo de recordar lo que había pasado minutos antes y un gemido involuntario salió de su garganta, antes de proseguir.

-Ha sido un gran polvo rápido. He perdido el control, Booth. Nunca había perdido el control antes – dijo sonriendo.

Las palabras y los movimientos de Brennan consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa a Booth, quien la beso con delicadeza el cuello.

-¡¡Ni siquiera hemos usado condón!! – la doctora remarco con énfasis.  
-¡¡Oh Dios mío!! – Booth no se había dado cuenta de eso. Su cara volvió a cambiar de repente.  
-Tranquilo. Yo no tengo…  
-Cinco minutos – remarcó él compungido, Brennan tuvo que apartarse aunque no perdió su posición-, te he roto las bragas y no hemos usado condón. Aunque claro, tranquila, con mi edad – volvió a remarcar la palabra maldita- no creo que pueda dejarte preñada.

Realmente Booth en ese momento deseo que la tierra se le tragara. No podía haberlo hecho todo tan mal. Tan rematadamente mal. Y Brennan no podía estar tan feliz. Tan increíblemente feliz. Brennan no entendía nada.

-Realmente tu recuento de espermatozoides era…

Booth la volvió a mirar como si hubiera matado a alguien. El rostro de Brennan cambió por primera vez tras el sexo y mostró una expresión enfadada, o por lo menos un talante menos feliz. Quito la camisa que Booth aún conservaba y mientras se la ponía se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

-Venga ya. Deja de quejarte. No me gustan los quejicas.  
-No soy un quejica – se quejó él.  
-Si lo eres – afirmo ella con fuerza-. Nunca, en la vida. Ni cuando viví con Pete lo había hecho sin preservativo. Venga, - dijo mientras movía las manos con vehemencia intentando hacerse entender -, son esas cosas las que te debían de hacer sentir bien, feliz. La confianza. El amor – Brennan no podía entender que justamente él no pudiera entender el punto-. Nunca confié en un hombre como lo hago en ti. Nunca deje que nadie me hiciera lo que tú me has hecho…

Los ojos del agente se abrieron como platos al entender todo lo que ella le daba y lo tonto que él estaba siendo, justamente por haberlo sido. Ver el rostro de su compañera seria y claramente dolida le volvió el alma del revés. Era él quien estaba estropeando el momento. Se acerco a ella con cuidado y la beso con delicadeza la mejilla.

-Te quiero tanto Bones. Sólo quería que todo fuera perfecto…  
-¿Crees que yo no tenía expectativas con respecto a lo que tenía que pasar o no cuando llegáramos a este punto? - dijo mirándole con fijeza-. No me has dejado actuar. No he podido. Debería de estar enfadada. He sido incapaz de hacerme con el control de la situación. No sabes las cosas que soy capaz de hacer. Algunas son ilegales en varios estados – A Booth un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sabía que hablaba en serio-. Pero todo requiere técnica y concentración. Nunca me había dejado llevar así. Nunca había sentido algo así. Lo salvaje no lo es cuando está pensado.

Booth asintió con dulzura y la comenzó a acariciar la espalda.

-Tienes razón. Ha sido perfecto… lo siento.

Brennan sonrió mientras su compañero se recolocaba para besarla sin prisa, poco a poco, volviendo a caer en el sofá.

-Tengo toda la noche – dijo mientras besaba su rostro-, todo el fin de semana – y le quito la camisa con lentitud- para lucirme y para dejar que tú me enseñes – Brennan sonrió mientras Booth la quitaba las maltrechas bragas-. Aunque tendremos que ir a la farmacia en algún momento, por si mis espermatozoides estaban activos.

Brennan le miro de medio lado con una sonrisa picara y pensando cada palabra dijo…

- Toda la vida, Booth. Toda la vida.

Continuara

Con todo esto no quiero decir que los empleados del lujoso "The Inn at Little Washington" proporcionen preservativos a sus huespedes.

Que es un local muy respetable y no quiero que me demanden por injurias, por muy provechoso que pudiera ser ese servicio.

Eso sí, Booth y Brennan aprovecharon el detalle. Detalle que fue una petición expresa de Brennan, por cierto.

En unos días el capitulo final definitivo, me anime. Gracias por leer y ahora a comentar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** "100 primeros besos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Lo empecé a escribir durante Navidad, tras el capi en el que conocimos a Maggie. El fanfic ha seguido su ritmo, no el de la serie. Y realmente ya está acabado, pero bueno, esto es como un epilogo. Quería contar más cosas, de hecho tenía un listado de temas por tratar, tras la primera gran noche de Booth y Brennan, pero el fanfic ha salido así y así se queda. Es fluffy, más de lo que me gustaría, pero bueno en el capitulo anterior se propuso una duda y tras mucho meditar decidí que la respuesta era no. Si quiere saber a que dicen no, te toca leer.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:** Booth/Brennan. NR-13.

**Diciembre de 2009/Marzo 2010**

* * *

Doce horas después, Booth se despertó por segunda vez en su vida en una cama de dos metros, dosel excesivo y sábanas de lino. La diferencia con la vez anterior es que se encontraba en mitad de la cama, solo. No se veía a Brennan por ningún sitio, aunque su presencia lo impregnaba todo.

Estar satisfecho no definía bien lo que Booth sentía, pese a que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sin embargo no estaba mal para un hombre de su edad.

Habían hecho el amor con dulzura, lentamente, deleitándose en cada paso del camino, como a él le gustaba. Y habían tenido sexo salvaje, practicando todas las posturas que él conocía y algunas que Brennan le había enseñado según la marcha, como a ella le apasionaba.

Los dos puntos de vista eran más que interesantes.

Y el sexo tántrico era algo que tendrían que practicar más. Seguro.

Había besado, tocado, sentido cada parte del cuerpo de esa mujer, ella había hecho lo mismo por él. Sentía dolorido cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero como había merecido la pena. Nada en la vida había merecido tanto la pena. Además había tenido tiempo de resarcirse y su ego estaba otra vez, como siempre, como nuevo. De hecho Brennan le había llamado "gallito" antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos por segunda vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tenía que volver a besarla ya.

Era una urgencia existencial.

Se levanto de la cama con rapidez, casi de un salto. Se hizo daño en las lumbares y un quejido ahogado salió de su boca.

- ¿Estás bien? - se oyó la voz de Brennan en algún sitio de la habitación.

No contesto, pero intento seguir la voz. Antes de que se acabara ese fin de semana deberían de hacer una ruta guiada por la habitación. Era enorme.

-¡¡Booth!! ¿Te encuentras bien? – repitió la mujer la pregunta.

El agente asomo la cabeza por una puerta y se la encontró en una especie de terraza cubierta, con vistas al jardín, dentro de un jacuzzi, tamaño piscina, comiendo fresas y con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Estaba bien, gracias, pero ahora estoy mejor – dijo el hombre divertido sonriendo y observando curioso a su "compañera" mientras se apoyaba en la jamba de la puerta-. ¡Qué glamour! Un jacuzzi y comiendo fresas.  
- Un regalo de parte de la casa.

Booth sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Brennan confusa incapaz de leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
- Tal vez fuera su forma de decir que callaras…  
- No compren....ohhhh... – la mujer se sonrojo ligeramente aunque no parecía avergonzada-¿Tú crees? ¿Tanto ruido hemos hecho?  
- Y más…

Bones sonrió complacida. Estaba simplemente adorable.

Booth caminó hacia el jacuzzi.

- ¿Puedo?  
- Claro - dijo ella recolocándose-. Hay sitio para los dos.  
- Hay sitio para todo un equipo de baloncesto - dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado y la besaba con dulzura.

Sus manos tomaron su espalda, su lengua su boca y se deleitaron unos minutos de la agradable sensación de estar juntos, sin prisas, ni presión, sólo saboreándose con cuidado. Poco a poco Booth se separo de ella, quien dejo escapar un quejido caprichoso mientras agarraba el labio de su compañero, antes de que se le escapara del todo.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – dejo escapar el agente en un suspiro, Brennan le miro divertida queriendo entender-. A besar a una mujer hermosa que sabe a fresas en un jacuzzi.

Como toda contestación ella sonrío discreta, se acomodo junto a él poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, pensativa, mientras susurraba un...

- Te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti – dijo Booth con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decir nada, la doctora acariciaba los abdominales de Booth bajo el agua y el agente el cabello de su compañera, estaban en calma, tenían una paz absoluta de espíritu.  
Daba miedo respirar un poco más fuerte, no se fuera a romper la magia del momento.

-He estado pensando – al final se animó a decir Brennan mientras seguía acariciando a su pareja sin dirigirle la mirada- ¿Es adecuado que te siga llamando Booth mientras estemos en la cama?

Al hombre la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

-Booth es tu apellido, no soy una experta en estas cosas, pero no suena como muy "normal" llamar a alguien por su apellido, mientras se mantienen relaciones sexuales con esa persona.

Booth sonrió ante la sinceridad de su compañera. La verdad es que muy "normal" no era, pero acaso ellos lo eran.

-¿Te molesta a ti que yo te llame Bones?  
- No – dijo con una sonrisa dulce-. Es como tú me llamas – y entonces le beso en la mejilla.  
- ¿Preferirías que a partir de ahora en los momentos de intimidad te llamara Temperance o Tempy?  
-No especialmente – dijo la doctora con aire de estarlo pensando-. Cuando me llamas Bones soy más consciente de que estoy contigo.

Booth sonrió encantado. Recordaba sin problema lo mucho que la molestaba ese apodo al principio y lo mucho que a él le gustaba que a ella le molestara.

¿Cómo era posible que algo tan poco romántico como un hueso, le produjera tal sensación de amor?

¿¡Cómo puede cambiar tanto el significado de le otorgamos a las palabras!?

- Pues como no me quieras llamar G-man – dijo divertido-, Booth está bien. Sabes que no me gusta mi nombre – comentó mientras la besaba con dulzura.  
- De acuerdo – dijo ella riendo ligeramente ante las cosquillas que la producción los besos de Booth-. Entiendo el punto. ¡Booth! – la mujer exclamo intentando deshacerse de los arrumacos-, espera – dijo apartando sin ganas al hombre que había comenzado a besarla con más pasión – Tengo otra duda sobre el comportamiento social adecuado en nuestra nueva situación. Luego…  
-¿Realmente te importa el comportamiento social adecuado? – dijo el hombre sorprendido, sin dejarla terminar la frase, separándose lentamente de ella.  
- ¿Quiero hacerlo bien? – Dijo la doctora con cara de alumna aplicada- No me importa aprender cosas que tú me puedas enseñar.

Booth sonrió enamorado.

- De acuerdo. Pregunta – y se acomodo de una manera formal al lado de ella.  
- Si por ejemplo, según salimos de aquí me encuentro al Doctor Smith, al que por cierto ayer vi en el comedor.  
- Sí – Booth la invito a continuar.  
-¿Cómo debo presentarte? Ya no somos sólo compañeros de trabajo- dijo la mujer decidida.  
- Creía que no te gustaban las etiquetas – comento Booth mientras pensaba una respuesta adecuada.  
- Pero a ti sí – dijo ella mirándole directamente a la cara.

Booth creía que no podía quererla más, pero en ese momento la quiso aún más. Se preocupaba por lo que a él le podía parecer o no. La miro con dulzura y la beso con cariño en la mejilla.

-Gracias – dijo el agente.

Brennan no quiso darle importante, aunque sonrió ligeramente mientras continuaba.

-No quiero meter la pata y que luego me pongas esa cara…  
- ¿Qué cara? – Dijo burlándose de ella e intentando imitar su propia cara de exasperación-.  
-Esa… - Brennan rió y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de su "amante" mientras comenzaba a pasear su mano sensualmente por su pecho-Yo nos definiría como amantes, por todo lo que hemos hecho esta noche y todo lo que pienso seguir haciendo, pero me da que te va a parecer una definición frívola o incluso insultante. Sin embargo no puedo presentarte como mi novio, es demasiado insustancial, e infantil… No define lo que somos realmente.

A Booth en el fondo le gustaba la palabra "novia". La Doctora Temperance Brennan, mi novia. Sonaba bien… Tenía unas connotaciones positivas de relación adolescente que él quería vivir y sobre todo quería mostrar a ella. Sin prisas. El otro punto es que a él no quería que Brennan fuera su novia, quería que fuera su mujer.

-¿Y qué somos realmente? – él sabía que no debería de haberlo preguntado, pero no pudo por menos.

La mujer lo pensó durante unos segundos.

- Dos adultos que disfrutan de su compañía mutua en un plano tanto emocional como físico, y que quieren hacerlo todo el tiempo posible.

El agente sonrió, no había dicho la palabra amor pero después de todo no era para nada una mala definición, ni mucho menos carente de amor. Veía a Brennan increíblemente involucrada en aquella relación incipiente y eso le hacía feliz.

- Has pensado mucho últimamente – dijo mientras la acariciaba el pelo.  
- No te lo puedes ni imaginar.  
- Hagamos una cosa. Tú preséntame como el agente Booth y yo te presentare como la Doctora Brennan – ella sonrió ante las caricias en los costados que él la profesaba mientras lo estaba diciendo -Ya se darán cuenta de lo que somos cuando intente golpear a alguno de esos moscones que intentan ligar contigo allá donde estemos - dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello-, dejando claro que soy tu macho alfa y enfadándote mucho conmigo por la idea que tengo de propiedad.

Brennan sonrió despreocupada.

-A parte – dijo el agente, quien tenía una preocupación que no quería dejar pasar, parando las caricias - ¿No crees que tenemos otros problemas más urgentes?

La doctora pareció no entender.

-No crees que deberíamos de ir a un centro de salud o algo así.  
-¿Por…? - en la cara de la mujer se pinto una mueca de preocupación - ¡Ooo!

Brennan no había olvidado el incidente del día anterior, realmente no quería pensar en ello, aunque lo había hecho, y mucho. Sería bonito estar embarazada, hacía un año lo había buscado de la peor forma posible. Sabía que esa tampoco era la mejor forma, sus pensamientos la sorprendían, pero ¿quién dijo que no podría salir bien?, de hecho tampoco había tantas posibilidades de que se hubiera quedado embarazada ¿Por qué deshacerse de la oportunidad? ¿Por qué no dejarlo estar?

- ¿No quieres tener un hijo mío? - dijo la mujer con un poco de lastima.

A Booth se le rompió el alma.

- Ese no es el problema Bones y lo sabes – dijo mientras la acariciaba-. Me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo – comento dándole pequeños besos por la cara-, de los dos, pero… - ¡¿Te he hecho yo esto?! – Booth exclamó de repente sin terminar su frase anterior.

Entre los besos y las palabras pronunciadas Booth había notado un moratón con muy mal aspecto y del tamaño de un puño en la parte trasera del cuello de la Doctora, ella sólo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando él pasó su mano con cuidado por la zona.

-No te preocupes – dijo. Tengo uno mucho peor en la cara interna del muslo derecho. Desaparecerá. Por ahora es la marca de la casa para recordar al mundo que soy de tu propiedad – dijo todo seria.  
-Lo siento- dijo Booth un poco avergonzado.

Brennan dejo escapar una sonrisa traviesa dando a entender que en el fondo no la importaba.

- Eso es porque aún no has visto mis cinco uñas en tu espalda - dijo mientras acariciaba las cinco marcas en la espalda de su "agente Booth".  
-Ya decía yo que me dolía.  
-Y más que te dolerá - dijo ella de una forma casual, mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaba a restregarse ligeramente sobre su cuerpo -. Es una marca para que todas las rubias que se acerquen a ti recuerden que me perteneces.

Booth dejo escapar un quejido de satisfacción por el rápido cambio de situación.

- Nunca me imagine que fueras una pequeña pantera posesiva – dijo el hombre un poco sorprendido para a continuación empezar a morder ligeramente el hombro de su compañera.  
-Y tú tienes complejo de vampiro – dijo riéndose mientras comenzaba a besarle con desesperación.  
- ¿Vamos a la cama? – sugirió susurrante Booth al darse cuenta con sorpresa que su cuerpo volvía a reaccionar ante la cercanía de ella.

Brennan sonrió descarada.

- Entonces, ¿no vamos al centro de salud? – dejo caer la mujer con carita de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Booth la miro confundido y serio. Brennan le estaba liando. Él se estaba dejando liar. No se estaban tomando ese tema en serio y para él un hijo, incluso en supuesto, era un tema muy serio.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – dijo parando de golpe los besos y sujetando a la mujer de los hombros, evitando así sus movimientos sexuales sobre su cuerpo, para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

Brennan le clavo la mirada y respiro hondo… Ella siempre había sabido lo que quería. Y ese conocimiento que siempre había ocultado en lo más hondo de su mente, salió como loco por su boca.

- Lo quiero todo.  
-¿Todo?  
-Todo

El agente no terminaba de comprender a que se refería Bones y tampoco se podía creer estar teniendo esa conversación en aquel lugar, de aquella forma y sobre todo con la respuesta y la actitud dispuesta y resolutiva de Brennan. Tal vez se estaba equivocando, pero…

-¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?  
- Por qué no – dijo la mujer seria y sin tiempo para pensarlo, para que él entendiese que hablaba completamente en serio.

Booth la volvió a clavar la mirada, ella le correspondió. Ambos estaban escudriñando toda la situación.

-¿Cuentas compartidas?  
- Con una valdría, podríamos aportar un tanto por ciento de nuestros sueldos para los gastos comunes. Yo por mi sueldo debería de aportar más, pero sé que eso te parecerá mal. Así que como tú quieras.

Booth la miro perplejo. Estaba hablando en serio. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que realmente creía estar entendiendo?

- ¿Quieres un hijo?  
- Quiero un hijo – respondió Brennan segura de sí mismo-. Quiero un hijo tuyo, que se parezca a ti y que me recuerde a ti cada vez que le vea el resto de mi vida. Aunque dentro de 15 años no me caigas bien, quiero ese algo tuyo que nos una para siempre. No te puedo prometer que te querré siempre, ni que dado el momento no haga algo que te dañe sin querer, pero te puedo prometer que querré y protegeré a nuestro hijo con mi vida, siempre, y que si alguna vez te dejo o me dejas de querer no lo utilizare a él como "rehén". Ante ti prometo que mientras este en mi mano, nunca pasaras unas Navidades sin nuestro hijo, si aceptas tenerlo conmigo.

A Booth se le estaban a punto de escapar las lágrimas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una declaración tan bonita. Brennan lo tenía todo pensado, su Bones siempre tuvo demasiado corazón.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía haber reconocido su amor y todo lo demás en apenas un día, no tras 6 años de silencio absoluto y de negación total. Una vez preparada, ella parecía estarlo para todo, para todo lo posible.

Gordon, Gordon tenía razón… paciencia y esperanza.

- ¿Quieres una familia?

Brennan le sonrió.

- Sí – dijo ella seriamente, parecía darse cuenta de que Booth no podía creer todo aquello así que prosiguió, tampoco se lo podía echar en cara-. Y haremos reuniones molestas en Navidad, Acción de gracias y en los cumpleaños. Invitaremos a Pops, a Jared y a su mujer. A Parker y Rebecca y al Capitán América si quiere venir. A mi padre. A Russ, a Amy, las niñas y hasta a sus suegros. A Margaret y más primos segundos que no conozca. A Ángela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Daisy, y los críos del demonio que tengan, si es que los tienen y a Zack, cuando salga del manicomio, si por aquel entonces aún nos queremos y nos gusta preparar reuniones. Zack será el tío excéntrico que mato a alguien y no será el único en la familia. La típica familia disfuncional americana. Y será horrible, pero seremos felices y nos reiremos y recordaremos cuando nos conocimos y yo no creía en el amor. Nos besaremos sin muérdago cada 26 de diciembre, recordando nuestro tercer y definitivo primer beso y más cosas absurdas – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-. Lo quiero Booth. No lo digo por decir. Llevo tiempo pensando en esto, aunque nunca lo hubiera reconocido. Sé que te mereces alguien que te pueda prometer la eternidad. Yo sólo te puedo dar el día a día. Pero por el tiempo que dure, lo quiero todo. Créeme. No es precipitado. No son las endorfinas. No es una locura. Es ahora o nunca.  
- ¿Quieres qué te presente como mi esposa? – Booth no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Brennan sonrió, de nuevo.

-No te pases.  
-No me puedes juzgar por intentarlo.

Ella sonrió discreta. Booth lo intentó conforme, pero todo aquello era demasiado…

- Sólo hemos pasado una noche juntos.  
-Lo sé.  
- Puede ser precipitado y…

Booth estaba demasiado emocionado como para dejarse llevar. Y después de la última vez que se había dejado llevar, ¡o no!, más vergüenza no…

- Lo sé - Brennan le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-, pero tengo pruebas de que merecerá la pena. Ya sé cómo será vivir contigo. Lo llevo haciendo 5 años. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Que nunca me dejaras sola. Que eres híper protector hasta la locura. Que serás un buen padre. Sé que eres un buen amante, muy buen amante, un excelente amante. Que me dirás que estoy guapa incluso cuando no lo esté. Que me consolaras cuando este destrozada. Que lavaras los platos de la cena. Que cambiaras pañales. Sé que serás un buen compañero en esta vida. Que me respetaras tal y como soy. Y que sí alguna vez lo necesito, me dejaras marchar…  
- Lo haré.  
- Lo sé.

La autodeterminación de Brennan era completamente increíble.

Booth ya estaba convencido, lo estaba antes que ella, pero estaba perdido por las circunstancias. Sentía como el mundo daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. La mujer le acarició la cara con veneración, le miro a los ojos con intensidad, estaba esperando algo, pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

- ¿Crees que yo seré una buena compañera de vida para ti? - dijo con cierta preocupación- Tengo mis…

El agente sonrió feliz. ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

- Ya lo eres. Eres la mejor compañera que se puede tener en esta vida. Eres leal, inteligente, guapísima y tienes más corazón del que te gustaría, en un sentido metafórico.

Booth le sonrió con ironía, Brennan le correspondió con su sonrisa.

- Yo también lo quiero todo – la beso en la mejilla y la acarició su espalda, no podía dejar de mirarla – Pero tengo miedo de que mañana estés arrepentida. Esto es…  
-No es una locura. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Tengo 33 años Booth – tal vez una explicación lógica le valiera-. Estoy en la mejor edad para ser madre. Soy la mejor en mi profesión. Y tengo una posición económica más que holgada. Este es el mejor momento para hacerlo y más para hacerlo contigo. Quiero que puedas jugar con tu hijo. La vida es efímera, no sabemos que nos pasara mañana. No sabemos si estaremos vivos o sí me vas a dejar de querer.  
- Nunca…  
- No prometas imposibles. Tenemos el tiempo que tenemos. El miedo ya me ha quitado muchas cosas que disfrutar. Y… - siguió diciendo mientras le miraba con un poco de lascivia y le comenzaba a acariciar sensualmente- quiero disfrutar de tu cuerpo y que tú puedas disfrutar del mío mientras aún tengo las tetas firmes, de la intimidad, del deseo, de los orgasmos múltiples…  
- ¿Quieres un semental en casa?  
- Te quiero a ti en casa - dijo la joven descarada-. Durante todo el día a mi disposición. Eres un buen semental, objetivamente un gran procreador y… el mejor hombre que conozco - comento amorosamente mientras se empezaba a mover sensualmente sobre la entre pierna de Booth-. Es el momento de vivir esto.

Booth rió a carcajadas. Brennan simplemente sonrío.

- Y ahora ¿Podríamos intentar concebir un hijo? Ya sabes, por si ayer no funcionó. O por lo menos ensayar.

Booth la miro intentando dilucidar si estaba hablando en serio. Pero por donde estaban sus manos iba a estar hablando en serio.

- Te pondrás gorda, no podrás controlar tus hormonas y tendrás que dejar de trabajar durante un periodo prudencial.  
- Bésame - exigió Brennan.

Booth no se lo discutió, se acerco poco a poco y saboreo sus labios con cuidado para seguidamente introducir su lengua en su boca y disfrutar cada centímetro de ella durante varios minutos, la separación fue dolorosa y vino por parte de Bones.

-¿Me dejaras de querer y de besar así cuando este gorda e histérica?  
- Claro que no - dijo él feliz y convencido.  
- Entonces no me importa.

Booth la miro interrogante.

-Tú tienes la obligación moral de siempre cumplir tus promesas. Y te empeñas en hacerlas.

Booth no pudo aguantar más. Brennan le iba a volver completamente loco y lo adoraba. Nunca había hecho el amor en un jacuzzi con una clara intención de procrear. Nunca había vivido una situación así, ni nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Pero estaba deseoso de andar el camino que le quedaba, hasta que durase…

Toda su vida.

FIN

Esta vez definitivo.  
¿Os gusto?


End file.
